The Friendship Assignment
by JoeyJar99
Summary: Cliques are very important at Marino High School. You stay within your cliques and there's no mixing/mingling. None, whatsoever. But what happens when Austin's partner is the extremely beautiful and attractive (at least to Austin, anyway) Ally? Well, I guess you'll have to read to find out cause that would be spoilers. Story Format. I rated it T just to be safe.


_**Austin's P.O.V.**_

* * *

Cliques. Very important at Marino High School in Miami, in which city we live. The cliques define who you are. A Popular. A Jock. A Geek. A Nerd (There is a difference). I don't why it's like this, but it is. And you stick with clique and your clique sticks your clique. There's no mingling or mixing. I don't know if this is a rule or not because it's never comes up. The cliques just _don't_ mix with each other. My clique isn't the Populars or Jocks, I'm not really a sport fan, but it's not the Geeks or Nerds. My clique isn't at the top of the social food chain nor is it at the bottom, defiantly not at the bottom. It's like in the upper third of the chain at least.

Anyway, I guess the school authorities have noticed this because they've made this required assignment where you get a person and you're supposed to tell them things about yourself and try to become friends. I doubt that's really gonna happen. I respect them for trying, but I think they're being over ambitious. Either way, I gotta do this. I don't know what to hope my partner is. When I'm assigned with girls, they're always fawning over me and so it's really hard to the work done. Not fun. That's why, in my clique, there's no girls. It's because there's no girl in the whole school who just wants to our friend. It's kinda annoying. I really want a good, close gal friend _**(1)**_. I don't know why, I just do. When I get assigned with guys, they usually hate my guts because of me and my clique or want to be in my clique. A few guys don't care either way, and I've tried to make friends with them, but it didn't work. Sometimes because we didn't really have anything in common or any chemistry, but mostly because of the clashing cliques.

* * *

We got our partner's name today in homeroom but I was late to school because I was taking my little brother to school and it took longer than I thought it would, so I didn't get their name. However, my homeroom teacher told me that they're waiting in the music room for me. OK, I actually really like music. It's my burning ambition to become famous through my music but my friends are in no way supportive my dream. They care about me, they really do, but no cliques can mix, and, if I had told them, they'd think it's really stupid. They're not the biggest fans of music. I don't know how they don't like music, but it's true.

I make way to the school's sound proof music room. It's sound proof so the band can practice while the other students are taking tests. I wish it wasn't though. I want to hear music while I'm taking my test on To Kill A Mockingbird or Little Women or whatever I'm learning about at time is. When I step in, I see a girl sitting there on the piano bench writing inside, what looks like, a pleather journal. She has a multicolored sundress, the pattern so multicolored and abstract it looks like it could be a Kandinsky_** (2)**_ painting, an army vest, and a gold belt, I think that's what color it is _**(3)**_. She has brown hair and brown eyes. This girl is not hot. Well, she is, but she's more. She's beautiful. I've never been truly been able to describe a girl as beautiful before. Sure, I've meet girls who are pretty and everything. But never _beautiful_. And this girl is the true definition. Man, I hope she's my project partner. I knock to get her attention; I probably should've knocked when I came in. I mean, I _did_ know she was in here, although I didn't she was this beautiful. She looks up at me with her beautiful eyes. "Hey, I'm Austin Moon," I start, giving her one of my smiles that seem to make girls faint. Apparently, it's a really good smile, "Are you my project partner?"

"Austin Moon?" She clarifies getting a piece of paper from her backpack. Interesting, she seems unfazed. Nothing's really wrong with that, it's just…different.

"Yeah. Austin M. Moon." Why did I just give her my middle initial? That makes no sense! At least I didn't tell her what it stands for.

She looks at the paper and says, "Um, sorry, no. You're not my partner," Wow, way to bum me out.

"Well, who _is_ your partner?" I press.

"Umm…" She looks at the paper again, "Dallas Centineo." She looks up again.

What? Dallas is a nice guy and all, but I don't want this girl and him partnered-up. They would surely start dating and I doubt he sees her how I see her. Not on my watch are they getting partnered and me and her aren't. But how? Wait, I got it!

"What? Here, let me see the paper," I request walking up to her, purposely standing closer than necessary.

She hands me the paper and our finger touch slightly. Is it normal for when that happens, the place they touch to get all tingly? Hmm…It does say Dallas. And it's not like I can say it's a typo. I mean 'Austin Moon' and 'Dallas Centineo'? Our names look nothing alike. They only share the letter A on the first name and the letters N and O in the last. 'Austin' and 'Dallas' may have the same number of letters but, 'Moon' has 4, and 'Centineo' has 8. That's double the letters. And the letters aren't anywhere next to each other in the alphabet or on a keyboard. Hmm…What can I tell her…Oo! I got it!

"Mm-hm. Uh-huh," I nod my head, pretending to think about it, "See, there's been a mix-up."

"A mix-up?" She asks slightly tilting her head to the side. Man, she's cute!

"Yeah. A mix-up. See, Dallas is with someone else. And I'm with you," I throw the paper over my shoulder. I didn't see it, but it totally just made it into the trash can. Sweet! I bet that impressed her!

Apparently, it didn't because all she does is look at me and say, "OK. I guess that's fine," Man, I wish she would've been impressed. "But I should go tell him. If I didn't know about it, he probably didn't," She starts walking past me. No, no, no, no, no! First, if she tells him, they'll be some poking holes into my lie. And then she won't be my partner. And then I won't get to know her. For crying out loud, I don't even know her name!

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Get back here!" I call grabbing her arm and turning her back so I'm in between her and the door.

"What?"

"We don't need to go tell him…" I lie.

"Why not?"

"Because…he was the one who told me! Yeah, he told me!"

"Ohh…" Please buy it! Please buy it! Please buy it! "OK." YES! She goes back to sit down at the piano bench.

"Soo…" I start following her, "I never did catch your name…"

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm usually much better at manners" she stands-up and offers me her hand to shake, "Hi! I'm Ally Dawson!"

I do take her hand, but I don't shake it. Instead, I kiss the top of it. For some reason, I just got the impulse to, even though it's a bit outdated. I slowly pull her hand away from my lips. All this time, I haven't broken eye contact once; I don't think I could even if I wanted to. I can tell she's a bit shocked at what I just did. To be honest, so am I. I never do things like this! I slowly, and reluctantly, release her hand. It just feels so good inside my own, but if was to keep holding her hand, it would probably freak her out, and I don't want to do that.

"Um, so," she sits back down on the piano bench, facing the keys, and I sit on a stool next to it. "Let's start."

"OK. Would you like to go first or shall I?" 'Shall'? Did I just say 'shall'?

"Umm…I'll go first."

"OK."

"OK, so…" she pauses to think of a question, "What's your name?"

"Ally, I already told you my name. Did you forget it already?" I joke.

She laughs, and for the record, it's adorable, "I know, but what's your full name?"

"Austin Monica Moon," Did I just seriously say 'Monica'! I just told this girl that I _just_ met one of my biggest secrets! How did she get that out of me!

"Your middle name's 'Monica'?"

I just nod. All I can think is 'Please don't laugh! Please don't laugh! Please don't laugh!' Having a girl laugh at you is not a good way to start this relationship. I've already lied to her, how much worse can I get!

"Oh. OK," she shrugs.

"That's all? You're not gonna laugh at me…Or tease me…"

"No," she shakes her head, messing up her hair. Oh, how I want to fix it and run my fingers through it. It looks so soft… "Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm a guy whose middle name is 'Monica'! I even want to punch me in the face!"

"I don't see why. I love the name 'Monica'. It's Latin for advisor or truth _**(4)**_," For some reason, I _love_ that she knows that.

"Really? What's 'Austin' mean?"

"If I recall right, I believe it's English for great**_ (4)_**."

"Oh, really?" I smirk a bit at my name meaning.

Ally nods

My smirk grows a bit, and into a flirty one. "Then what's 'Ally' mean? Beautiful?" I, then, wink at her.

"Actually, it's English for friend or partner **_(4)_**." Wow! Completely unfazed by my flirting! That was supposed to make her melt! The one girl I actually _want_ to have that affect on, has seemly no interest in me! Fantastic!

"O-o-oh," I stutter as I look down at my lap. That's new.

"But that's OK. It was a good guess. A lot of names mean 'beautiful'," she touches my knee and it gets all tingly. I really hope it's normal. It seems no matter how light a touch, it still feels that way. First my fingers, then when I grabbed her hand, then when I kissed it, then, now, when she touched my knee. What's wrong with me?

"So, can I ask your opinion on something?" she asks me, causing me to look back up at her. I'm kinda glad that I did, she _is_ really beautiful.

"Of course! Anything!" Uh-oh, that sounded too eager, "I mean…Shoot."

She laughs once again, it's _so cute_! "OK, well there's been something bugging me and I want to know if it bothers you too."

"OK. What is it?" I'm still excited, but now I'm a little concerned.

"It's about the school's social cliques. I don't get them. Why is it so important and why do we have to segregate into them?"

"Oh my gosh, yes! I totally agree! I didn't think anyone else felt the same way!"

"Wow, you're excited!" Ally laughs. I don't know whether to blush because she's so cute or blush because I'm so embarrassed.

"Oh," I laugh nervously, "Yeah…I am…Sorry…"

"It's OK. I like enthusiasm." I don't know why, but that makes me really happy.

"So, you were saying about the social cliques."

"Yeah. Is it like a rule or something that they can't mix?"

"Nope. I don't think there is. They just _don't_ mix."

"Well, except the football players who act in the musicals."

"Oh. I wish I could be in the musicals. But that would be, like, a dream."

"Why can't you?"

"'Why can't I' what?"

"Why can't you be in the musicals? There's plenty of guy parts."

"Well, yeah, but my friends wouldn't like it. Even though I'm near the bottom of my clique and the only way to get praise to have a cool car-"

"-Like what?"

"Like…A Mercedes Benz. That kind of car. Despite all that, I still can't mix cliques. My friends wouldn't let me."

"What else can't you do? Or it that all?" Ally asks, "Gosh, I hope that's all," she mumbles, turning her head, so it's like a side comment **_(5)_**.

"No, unfortunately, not," I laugh at her last comment. "I'm not a huge fan of sports."

"It's OK, neither am I"

"Umm…I'm not very muscle-y."

"Oh, come on. I bet you are."

"Not really," I shake my head.

"Really? I bet you're stronger than me."

"I highly doubt it."

"No, you are. See, look?" Then she hold up her arm to show me.

"Yeah. Cause I bet nothing's stronger than those guns." I tease.

Then she pushes up her arm and makes an exploding noise **_(6)_**. I just laugh fondly at her. Most people would find that stupid or dorky. I don't.

"OK, what else?" she asks.

"Oh! I'm really short."

"No, you're not."

"Ally, I just reached 5 foot 8 _**(7)**_."

"Hey. I'm 5'2."

"That's not too bad. It's OK for a girl to be short. It's cute. For guys, you get teased."

"Fine," she rolls her eyes, "Tell me something you can do."

"Ummmm…Oo! I can roller skate."

"Really?" she asks excitedly.

"Mm-hm," I nod, "But I wouldn't dare tell my friends that."

"Why not?" she tilts her head.

"Because it would _not_ be respected by my clique. They'd tease me."

"Well, I wouldn't be ashamed about it. I've always wanted to learn how to roller skate." Ally wants to learn to roller skate? I can _definitely_ do that **_(8)_**.

"Well, I can teach you…"

"Really?"

"Mm-hm."

"OK," she smiles, "Thanks."

I can't help but smile back. "No problem…"

"So, what else?"

"Umm…I know a lot about the band."

"You do?"

"Yep."

"Like what?"

"Like...I know they drive a mean minivan." I joke. I can't help it, OK?

She just laughs. I'm glad, that was exactly what I was hoping for.

"So, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

I give her a look, "Ally, I'm 16."

"I know," she laughs, "So am I. But what do you want to be when you're an adult?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly. I won't laugh."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. If you didn't laugh at my middle name, I think I'm OK."

"OK. What is it?"

"Well…" I take a deep breath, "I want to be a rock star."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Well, when I was little I wanted to be a superhero," she laughs...yes... "But now, I wanna make TV appearances and be on the front page of magazines. I want to live the American dream. That way I could show my friends a different part of me. And I know that if I was just given the chance I could make it."

"Oh."

"Yeah…So what about you, Ally D? What do you want to be?"

"Well…" her head turns down towards her lap. Then she just looks up at me with her eyes without moving her head, "Can I trust you?"

Can she trust me? We just met but I'd keep her secrets. To the end of time, actually. Is that bad? "Of course you can. You can always trust me." I give her a small smile.

"Well…" she takes a deep breath just like I did, then turns her head up to look at mine, "I want to breakaway."

"Huh?" I don't mean to be mean, but I honestly don't understand.

"I want to be free. I want to be away from this town. I want to…breakaway," she says with a small, sincere, smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm still a little confused."

"Here, listen to this. Maybe this'll explain it," then she turns 90° so her legs are facing the piano and starts pressing select keys and singing.

_Da da da'd da da  
Da da da'd da da  
Da da da'd da da da da _

_Da da da'd da da  
Da da da'd da da  
Da da da'd da da da da_

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreamin' of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Da da da'd da da  
Da da da'd da da  
Da da da'd da da da da

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
But, gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta  
Take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Breakaway  
Breakaway...

Wow. Just…wow. She's the best singer I've ever heard. And that song had so much emotion in it. She's trying to get me to respond but I can't get out of this trace.

"Austin?" she questions.

"Austin?" she waves a hand in front of my face.

"Austin!" she snaps and I'm finally free and can respond.

"Ally! That was awesome! Who was that song by? Selena Gomez _**(9)**_?" I ask enthusiastically.

She shakes her head.

"Demi Lovato?"

She shakes her head 'no' again.

"Kelly Clarkson? _**(10)**_"

Once again, Ally shakes her head.

"Well, who, then? Cause you didn't write it." I know from personal experience, it's hard to write a song.

Ally doesn't say anything.

"You wrote that!" I ask shocked _and_ impressed.

She nods shyly.

"That was epic! How'd you do it?" I gotta know this girl's process.

"I don't know. I just write how I feel because they're like a way I can express it. And, well, this is how I feel," she says shyly.

"Really?"

She just nods.

"Well, that was awesome! That's, like, my new favorite song **_(11)_**. I gotta put that on my iPod or something."

"How? I don't have a recording of it," she laughs at my excitement.

"Hmm…" I don't know how…Wait, I'm smart _**(12)**_, "I'll record you on my cell phone!"

"Huh?"

"Come on! Just play the song over again, and I'll record you."

"Uhh…" she hesitates.

"Please!" I don't know why I want to hear her play again. Probably because it was so beautiful.

She sighs, "Fine."

"Yay!" Did I just say 'yay'? Oh, well. I get out my phone to record her. But instead of going into the audio recording, I go to the video recorder. Hey, that way, I can see her while she's playing too. Yeah, I know it's kinda stupid, but I'm not about to stop myself from doing it. "Play."

Then Ally plays her song, which I'm guessing is called Breakaway, again.

* * *

A few seconds after Ally finishes her wonderful song, there's a knock at the door. _'What could possibly be ruining our fantastic moment?'_ I think to myself. I turn to see a girl standing at the door. This girl is probably the definition of smoking hot. As soon as she sees me, she swoons. I don't know why. And, honestly, I don't care. Why would I go for hot and easy to get, when I have beautiful and a challenge right next to me? Honestly, I love a challenge! "H-Hey," the girl stutters.

"Sup." I say lazily. I really just want this girl to leave.

"I-I'm Amber," she states as she twirls a piece of her hair around her finger.

"OK."

"Austin…" Ally whispers to me in a reprehending tone, "That's mean."

Suddenly, I feel bad…Weird **_(13)_**.

"Hi," Ally says cheerily standing up, walking a few steps towards the girl (I'm not even bothering to remember her name. It's mean, but I can't help it), and extending a hand. "I'm Ally!"

The girl, suddenly seeing Ally (how she didn't before, I have no clue), quickly becomes livid, actually, more than that. I just don't know a word bigger than that. I swear that if there was any kindling around, the look she's giving Ally could set it on fire. OK, that didn't make any sense. I don't know why I compared that. But I am pretty sure that the girl is about to kill Ally, and I am _not_ letting that happen: under no circumstances. I quickly step in front of Ally protectively. "So…" I, reluctantly, start, forcing myself to be nice for Ally, "how can I help you?"

"Oh!" she turns her attention to me and completely forgets about Ally. I don't know if she's purposely ignoring Ally, or Ally suddenly just turned into a member of The Silence _**(14)**_. Either way, it's still mean. At least, she's not murdering Ally. "I almost forgot! Thankyou!..." she touches my arm. It feels nowhere near as good as when Ally does. "We're partners!"

Uh-oh. "FFFFFor what?"

"For the mingling assignment, Cutie," Gosh, just please stop talking.

"Oh, sorry. You're _actually_ Aus-" Ally starts, but I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth. And there's that feeling again…Much better!

"Sorry, about that. Ally can get a little loopy sometimes and when she's loopy she just starts sputtering lies. There was actually a mix-up." I explain.

The girl looks down and sadly asks, "Oh. So you're not my partner?" Man, is this how I looked when I found out Ally wasn't _my_ partner? Man, now I feel sad again, remembering how I felt when I was in her shoes. Then I remember Ally _is_ my partner (now) and who the girl's partnered up with. I'll bet she'll get a kick out of it.

"No…but Dallas Centineo is…" I carefully tell her.

The girl looks up, suddenly better, "Dallas Centineo!" she exclaims.

I just nod.

"OMG _**(15)**_! He's, like, the hottest boy in school!"

"Yep. And he's your partner," I sarcastically say.

She squeals and runs out the door, leaving Ally and I alone, just like we were before she RUDELY INTERRUPTED. I turn to Ally and I sadly realize something. Ally probably wants Dallas as her partner now, and not me.

Ally starts walking back over to the piano bench and says, "Oh my gosh! What was up with that Amber girl? First she was all happy, then angry, then happy again, then sad, then happy _again_. I don't get it. I hope she's OK and not bipolar or something." Oh, Ally. Even when that girl was about to her hurt her, she still cares. That's…awesome. Just awesome.

She notices that I'm not sitting back down. Right before she sits she asks me, "Austin? Are you OK?"

I don't answer.

"Austin…What is it?"

"Nothing…"

"Austin…" by her tone, I'm guessing that she's trying to get me to talk. Little does she know, she doesn't need the tone to get me to talk.

"I-It's nothing…"

"Come one, Austin, please! You've already trusted me with things that don't, in any way, concern me, and now will you please tell me the thing that _actually_ does concern me?"

"Fine," I hate that she can get information out of me that easily. "It's just…now that you know that he's all hot and stuff…you probably want Dallas as your partner."

"Actually, no, I don't care about looks."

"Really," I asked shocked, happy, and hopeful all at the same time.

"Mm-hm."

"OK. So…what do you care about?" Oh, I'm _totally_ jumping at the chance.

"Hmmm…" she looks up thoughtfully, "I honestly don't know. I've never thought about it before."

"Well, what kind of guys ask you out that you say 'yes' to?"

"Actually I don't get asked out." WHAT! HOW?

"What? How?"

"I don't know. I guess just no guys are interested in me." False _**(16)**_! I happen to know one…

"Weird… How could they not?" Did I seriously just say that? Out loud? To her?

"Well…no one notices me."

"Why?"

"Because my clique is the Nerds. And once you're a Nerd, no one sees you. My friends are actually pretty cool people. And they're a lot like the other cliques. But it doesn't matter if you're good at sports, or good at art, or good-looking for that matter, just because you like to do well in school, you're labeled. And you suddenly become invisible. Well, besides the time when you're bullied, when you wish you were invisible."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So…you get bullied?" How could someone even _think_ of hurting (_even a little bit_) this angel?

"Me?"

I nod.

"Not really. But a few of my friends do. Me and my best friends always have to get the bullies to leave."

"Seriously?"

"Hey! I may be small but you cross me, and I'm fierce **_(17)_**."

"What? No," I laugh, "That's not what I meant. I mean, people seriously get bullied?"

"Mm-hm."

"By who?"

"Well, I could be wrong but I think a few of their names are Alan, Jim, and Harry."

"What?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that's their names. Is something wrong?"

"A bit. Those are my friends."

"Then how come you didn't know?"

"I don't know. I thought we were closer than that…" OK, now I feel betrayed. I had to find out that my friends were bullies from a girl I met just today.

"I'm so sorry, Austin. I wouldn't of mentioned it if I had known," Ally says apologetically. Then she hugs me. I think she was just trying to make the situation better and/or make me feel better. And, boy, did it work. I can't help but instantly hug back. Ally starts leaning away and I don't want to let her go, but I do.

"It's OK, Ally. I'm actually glad you told me…"

She just smiles…Beautiful…

"So, um, who are they bullying?"

"Austin, I already told you who," she laughs.

"I know. But I want to know their names."

"Oh. Well, that I know of, Cory, Meriwether, Steven, Tommy, Timmy, they're twins, Alyssa, Darren, Alex, Danielle, Freddy, Lewis, Harriet, Josey, Maddie, Calie, and Xander.

"Wow…And my friends are bullying all of them? That's like…10 people."

"Actually, it's 16, and there are a few more people that do, but I always see them."

"Wow…" I breathe, trying to comprehend the information.

The school bell rings to signal it's time for lunch. Since the project is school wide, I guess they decided to cancel the first half of classes. Ally, upon hearing the bell, starts gathering her stuff. I just watch her. One, because I didn't bring anything, and two, I don't want to look away. Even as she's freaking-out (for no reason, mind you), she's still the most beautiful and adorable thing (I say 'thing' cause I'm widening the spectrum from just girls) I've ever seen or heard of. I honestly don't know how that's possible. But I'm looking at her and feeling it right now! If I'm dreaming (which I probably am **_(18)_** ) I never want to wake-up. I love this feeling! Yet, hate it at the same time. I don't know. She stands up, "Bye, Austin. It was nice meeting you!" she cheerfully and politely says to me.

Me, not being able to get out of this trace…_again_, I just stare at her, nod, and respond, "Yeah…You too…" At least I could talk this time. She gives me one last dazzling smile and starts to walk out. Not being able to see her in my line of vision anymore, I snap back to reality. "Ally, wait!" I call to her standing-up and turning around at the same time. She stops halfway to the door and turns around, making her hair fly a bit with the spin but settle back down. Gosh… "Can we do this tomorrow?" I ask her, really hopeful, but I hope she didn't notice. That would be embarrassing…

"Do we have the assignment tomorrow?" she tilts her head to the side a bit, trying to comprehend. Gosh, how can she be so _cute_ yet so _clueless_ at the same time? Why can't she just say yes?

"Um…" Come on, Austin. Think of something! You can't lie to her. Even _I_ know that's a horrible way to start a successful and happy (and long) relationship. "What do you mean by 'assignment'? I ask, using air quotes.

"I mean the assignment. The one about where the school assigns two people together and they're supposed to get to know each other and become friends," she explains confused. Can't blame her. I would be too.

"So you mean that tomorrow we would be getting to know more about each other?"

"Yeah…" she trails off, still uncertain.

"Then yes!" I exclaim, probably more enthusiastic than needed. But, hey, I found a way that I wasn't lying to her. Well, straight out, at least. "Yes, that is what we will be doing tomorrow!"

"OK?" she shakes her head slowly, mostly towards the right side, while narrowing her eyes a bit in confusion and trying to understand.

"OK."

"Well, bye…Austin?" she turns around and starts walking again.

"Bye, Ally!" I, very happily, reply, waving my hand over my head. Man, I must look like I'm waving down an ice cream truck. At least she can't see. I watch her leave until the door softly closes behind her. That's weird, the door never closes softly, even when you try to make it to. Either she knows just the right way to make it close softly, or simply everything about her is soft. Honestly, both are just as likely. I fall back onto the stool and sigh a mix of happy and dreamy. I start to think about my whole encounter with her. How I felt when I first walked in and my eyes landed on her. My lame attempt at an excuse and how she somehow bought it. How I spilled all my secrets to her and she only told me one, and how it doesn't, _at all_, bug me. Her beautiful and passionate song that makes me not sure which made me melt more, her song or just her in general. The terrible, horrible, mean girl who interrupted me and Ally (How dare she try to flirt with me! Sure, I guess_ technically_ I'm still on the market, but my heart sure isn't **_(19)_**.). About finding out how stupid guys are for not asking her out. How we started talking about bullying and how her friends are the bully-_ees _and how my friends are the bully-_ers_. How when she left, all I wanted to do was run-up to her and grab her and hold her (and kiss her, but I prefer to at least know the person a day) and keep her there forever.

As I get to the bullying, I realize, I'm starting to feel hatred towards my friends, or should I say clique, and even more loving toward Ally. I swear, every sentence that goes past those perfect lips, makes me fall even more for her. Is that sad? It's sad, isn't it? But…I can't help it. She's got everything I want. Not just in a girl, or even a girlfriend, but a _wife_! I don't know how to take that. She's beautiful (the only beautiful), cute, funny, smart, musically talented, charming (if you can describe girls like that), awesome, she makes me _so _nervous, makes my skin tingle when we touch, gives me the urge to impress her anyway I can, and makes me do things I would never do, or in other words, gets me out of my comfort zone. Then again, I feel strangely comfortable with her. I'm not sure if I could really be _truly_ uncomfortable with her in arms length. With all these qualities, the girl's like a freaking siren! And I like it…But I'm _16_! I am _too_ young to get married! But…did I just find her…

* * *

_**Things To Know:**_  
_**(1)** I actually do really want one, except in my case, it's a guy._  
_**(2)** Kandinsky is a Russian abstract painter. Look him up. You'll (probably) recognize some of his paintings._  
_**(3)** Ally wears this episode in the first episode. I chose it because I found a picture of her writing in her book while wearing this, so yeah._  
_**(4)** This is all true._  
_**(5)** Hahaha... Wizards of Waverly Place..._  
_**(6)** Reference to/Ally does this in "Deejays & Demos". Season 1, episode 9. At least, I think...I could totally be wrong...Sorry, if I am!_  
_**(7)** OK, I know Ross Lynch (and in return, Austin) is taller than 5 foot 8 but that needed to be put. Or did it..._  
_**(8)** Any ideas about why Austin can "definitely do that"? Let me give you a hint. How would you teach someone to roller skate?_  
_**(9)** Hahaha. I'm listening to my iTunes right now, and when I got to this line, I was halfway in "Crush"...by Selena Gomez._  
_**(10)** It's a joke! Cause Kelly Clarkson actually did write this song! ""It's funny cause the robot ain't got no arms!""_  
_**(11)** Aw, man! I totally subconsciously made a song reference. I don't know whether to high-five someone's hand or high-five my face._  
_**(12)** Reference to "Big Time Single". Season 2, episode 21 of Big Time Rush. Logan says this I still think it's funny._  
_**(13)** Yeah, Austin...wierd. Any guesses to why he feels bad?_  
_**(14)** Reference to Doctor Who. The Silence is religious orginazation (but you've only seen these one creatures as members so you kinda put the two together). The whole thing with them is that as soon as you look away at them, you forget they ever existed. Completely forget. Not fun when you're trying to stop them._  
_**(15)** OK, I don't actually say "OMG" so if this is used improperly (but I don't think it is), sorry!_  
_**(16)** My sister always says this. She was watching Big Time Rush at school with some of her friends and they said it was stupid and she told me she was thinking FALSE! It sounds way better when you can hear it in person and/or in better detail._  
_**(17)** Just like Honey Badgers. Lions are afraid of them and they can sleep off (I can't remember what it's called, but remeber it was one of the most poisonious) snake venom. So stop teasing people in Hufflepuff (I, actually, happen to be Hufflepuff. The Sorting Hat seriously told me so its self)!_  
_**(18)** Know why he's probably dreaming? It's kinda cheesy but you might also call it sweet._  
_**(19)** I wonder why not..._

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own Austin & Ally, To Kill A Mocking Bird, Little Women, Mercedes Benz (Mercedes Benz's?), Breakaway, nor The Silence. I could name who they belong to except Mercedes Benz. I have no clue (well, I have some clue. It's gonna be a car company. and I know it's not Tesla Motors. But, dude, you gotta look them up. They look like The Bat-mobile!).

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_

**So, I actually got the inspiration for this from a song. Can you guess what one? You get a prize if you do. :) Now, should I keep writing this or not cause what I wanted to do originally, I got done? Please let me know.**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


End file.
